A Weyr Is Where a Dragon Is
by stretched rubbersoul
Summary: Talina is summoned to help start a new weyr. Between the Oldtimers, the fight between the bronze riders to become Weyrleader, and the neverending work, she is starting to wonder why she ever left Benden.
1. Chapter 1

Reference: Talina: Weyrwoman at Benden Wyer; Queenrider.

Note; this is simply something that came to mind. I am not exactly sure that there were any other Wyers established, but the idea was a rather intriguing one in my eyes. It was mentioned several places that the Wyers were getting overcrowded. It is almost like a modern day Torene. Please, be nice, and if there is something I have missed, or gotten wrong, be so kind as to redirect me. I have read all of the books basically inside out, and should think I would do well in a fan fiction. All characters that are not by Anne McCaffrey are my own. Thank you.

Chapter one: The new Weyr

"Hungry my love?" Talina asked of her beautiful queen, Arwith.

_Tired_. The dragon's head suddenly turned around to face the entrance of the weyr. _Someone comes with news._ The dragon said interestedly, all tiredness abandoned.

"Drat." Talina quickly pulled on her riding jacket and smoothed back her hair just as F'nor came striding into the weyr.

"She's looking radiant today." He remarked, giving a kindly bow to Arwith.

"She should be mating in the next four sevendays," Talina blushed.

"Yes, that's what I came about." F'nor paused, looking a little contrite. "Lessa and F'lar are thinking about establishing a new weyr. We've too many queens in one place, and it is a nuisance to have to send all the queens out when one is mating. The bronzes are…becoming tired."

_And of the browns?_ Talina barely caught the brown Canth's candid thoughts, and snorted.

"Were are they thinking?" She asked, trying not to show amazement that they wanted her to be part of this new mission.

"There is already a clearing, in Southern. Far enough away from the Oldtimers to be of any bother. Already, they have recruited some of the newer rides. As you are one of the seniors, we figured you have a bit of leverage."

Talina swallowed, and looked around her somewhat messy weyr. Leave this? This was the only life she knew of now. After being Searched in Ruatha, she had become an active part in the Weyr's life. She also knew that dragons weren't expected to fight Thread down in Southern, and that made her shudder. Not fight Thread? Yes, F'lar had stated that they nipped the Thread were it stood, but they would experience frequent Falls during the rest of the Pass. Talina wanted to fight Thread while there was still time in which to do it.

_We will always fight Thread. That is what dragons do._ Arwith said so certainly, that Talina was instantly reassured.

"And this exploration is to begin when?"

"Preferably before Arwith flies. Ramoth is still brooding over her clutch, and wont leave so readily. The eggs still have a few more sevendays to go before Hatching, and Arwith looks like she might fly any time." F'nor gave a shrug, as if to say that dragon queens were hard to contend with.

"Can you give us the reference point?" Talina grabbed up her helmet and shooed her dragon from her couch. The dragon got up, though grumping and groaning as she stretched, and waited for her rider to join her at the ledge.

"Canth has done so." F'nor replied after a moment.

"Do you really think the Weyrs are overcrowded?" Talina ventured, as she vaulted up to sit snugly in her perch.

"Overcrowded? No. I just think that people might want their own space." With a salute, the two took off and quickly blinked _between_.

N'bom wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up in time to see a sturdy, yet dainty queen pop into the sky, above the heights. So this was to be the new Weyrwoman?

_Talina is well respected at Benden._ Geneth said calmly, from where he was sunning on a large rock. N'bom looked over at his bronze is amazement. It was unusual for dragons to use actual names. They would say the draconic ones, true, but any human usually had a description. Like Robinton was the Harper, and every rider knew it was he.

"Or is it just her dragon you like?" N'bom asked out loud.

_Arwith is a fine queen. You forget that she could have Impressed the Sad One_. The Sad One was Brekke, he noted. _But it was destined that she would Impress Talina._ There was silence for a moment _Talina can speak to most dragons_.

"Really?" N'bom was instantly interested. There were only a scant few with that ability. One was Benden's Weyrwoman herself, Lessa. The other happened to be Brekke. He had heard news of another one, but couldn't remember her name. He looked up again to see the queen lazily spiraling down, glowing brilliantly in the Southern sun. As she back winged to land, he saw Talina take her helmet off with a grimace to the heat. He had momentarily forgotten how cold it could get in Benden.

"Welcome, Queenrider." N'bom set down his work tools and walked over to where Talina had dismounted. "I am N'bom, rider of bronze Geneth. I hope you are both in good health?"

"Yes, thank you," Talina shed her riding jacket and looked up at N'bom interestedly. He was rather handsome, but there was something in his eyes that suggested something she did not understand. She noticed a fresh Threadscore on his left cheek.

"Has F'nor filled you in on anything about this Weyr?" N'bom gestured that they should walk inside the small shelter that was already erected. They sat down at a small table in what appeared to be the kitchen, and he poured her some wine.

"Sorry it isn't Benden, but it has a foxy taste to it." He poured two cups, and handed one to her.

"I just barely found out there was to be another Weyr," Talina said, after taking a sip of the wine, and thinking for a moment.

"Yes, shouldn't be too large, I don't think. But what we are trying to do is make a nice enough Weyr on this plateau and then evict the Oldtimers here. That way we can once again have Southern Weyr, and not worry about contriving a Hatching Ground."

"And what if the Oldtimers don't exactly want to move?" Talina asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"We could always make them." N'bom was about to continue, but a lanky youth had just walked into the kitchens.

"Talina, this is R'sen, rider of brown Jenrenth. He is to be my Wingsecond. R'sen, Talina of Benden, and Queenrider of Arwith."

R'sen looked Talina up and down, before practically dismissing her with his eyes. "N'bom, we found a clutch of fire-lizard eggs on the shore. Should we report it, or keep them for ourselves?"

Talina instantly looked up, excited.

"I think we should let Talina decide," N'bom said smoothly.

"I should like a fire lizard," Talina admitted. "There were many at Ruatha and Benden, but I never managed to contrive one."

"Then its agreed. I think it would be handy to have them around, while we are busy with this Weyr. They could keep watch for the Oldtimers. How many are there?"

"Twenty-four. And they are quite hardened, and almost ready to hatch."

_It's too little. How could that thing ever help protect this Wyer?_ Arwith snorted, as Talina sat down with her newly Impressed green lizard. It was a darling thing, just like a mini green dragon, and she decided to name it Jessel.

"Are you jealous?" Talina asked her queen, a smile on her lips. She reached out and gently scratched the dragon's eye ridges. Arwith hummed with pleasure, and was instantly reassured by her rider's love.

They were starting to adapt to this new life. She still returned to Benden here and there, because there wasn't a proper weyr for the two yet. She was careful about where she took Meroth, because she did not want another tragedy like the two queens who killed themselves while mating too close together. She would never be able to live if she lost Meroth. Most of the other dragonriders arrived and took claim to where they wanted their living quarters to be, and it was estimated that the small Weyr would be ready in a few more sevendays. They decided to stay in the one carved into the face of the mountain, which would hold three Queen's weyr's, and numerous others for bronzes, and of course, the adjoining Weyrleader and Weyrwoman's weyr. The only thing left for Talina to do was finish moving her stuff down.

_Geneth is a fine dragon_, Arwith said sleepily, catching the inner thoughts of her rider. Talina glanced over at the queen, radiant as always. It would probably be another sevendays before she rose to mate. And who would fly her? Talina had no attachment to any of the bronze riders she had met. Yes, she tolerated them all, and N'bom was the nicest, but she still didn't see any appeal to any one of them.

"Yes, would you like him as a mate?" Talina slowly placed her new fire lizard into the small bed made of rushes. The thing squeaked, then settled down to sleep, her belly bulging.

_Only if it would please you. All of the bronzes are fine beasts._ Talina snorted. Leave it to Arwith to say something like that. It was true that Geneth was an excellent bronze color. With hues of green and gold mixed in.

_I'm hungry_. Arwith said plaintively. She slowly stood up and walked outside and into the lush tropic.

"N'bom told us of a place that has good wherries." Talina grabbed her lightweight jacket, and the hunting straps. "Then we can go for a swim in the cove."

_Thread is tomorrow_. Talina caught Geneth's thought. She quickly glanced over at Arwith.

"You wouldn't mind not flying tomorrow, would you?" She asked, frowning.

_Why?_

"Well, you will be mating soon. I don't want to overstrain you."

_Then if it saves you worry, I do not mind. _

Before Talina could mount her dragon, Arwith raised back on her haunches and let out a shrill and almost muted keen. Instantly, Talina reeled and had to stand against the support of the building before she fell.

_T'ron and Fidranth! _Came Arwith's anguished cry and Talina had to take several deep breaths. Of course she felt ill will towards the Oldtimers, but the death of a rider and dragon effected everyone. She heard crashing through the brush, and N'bom came quickly to her side.

"You heard?" He asked, his face almost pained.

"Of course!" Talina said bitterly, as the last keen died away. "No one liked the Oldtimers, but it is still a loss. It was not Fidranth's fault for T'ron's stupidity."

"Yes," N'bom said softly, closing his eyes briefly. "You are correct."

_I am no longer hungry_. Arwith said in a defeated voice, and slunk back to her couch. Jessel had woken, agitated at the noise, and gave a loud squawk, launching into the air and flying about Talina's head. Sending soothing images to her lizard, Talina calmed her down, and finally got her to land on her arm.

"I thought you would have gotten a queen," N'bom said after Jessel quit her anxious crooning, though she was still shaking. He jerked his head to his own lizard, a little brown.

"That wouldn't have been fair. I already have a queen. Besides, R'sen is happy with his little golden beauty." She shot a look of love to her dragon, saying mentally that no other queen was as beautiful or smart as Arwith.

"Yes. And K'mit and L'rek are happy with their bronzes. It was a good idea to keep them for ourselves."

"I heard another queen was to arrive?" Talina motioned for N'bom to join her in her rooms, and after they sat down at the table she brought over from Benden, she poured them both wine that they needed. It was always horrible to hear of a dragon's death.

"Yes. She Impressed two turns ago, and it is mainly for company, I should think. But I doubt that Arwith would like the competition."

"Well, she wont be mating for another turn, right?" Talina asked, distracted.

"I should think so. Are you fighting tomorrow?"

"No. I don't want to push her. It would be horrid luck if she rose to mate during Threadfall. Every dragon isn't needed, right?"

"I shouldn't think so. Dragon's aren't exactly needed down here." Talina heard Geneth's snort.

"I meant," N'bom said to his dragon aloud. "that we don't have to fight every Fall. Of course we need you."

"Arwith was a bit contrite as well," Talina remarked. "But she understands, I think."

"Yes. Well, I need to go await the new queen. I really hope we can secure Southern Weyr before she clutches."

"Yes, me too."

N'bom left Talina to her own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Ok, I just realized the misspellings. I apologize. Erm…thanks for providing me with the name of Talina's dragon. And on the spaces, I totally forgot, as I haven't put anything new up in a while. Wont happen again. So, thanks for pointing me in the correct direction. I will fix the first chapter's errors as soon as I have a moment, maybe even tonight. Thank you! Oh, and I am looking for my copy of A Dragon Lovers Guide to Pern, and that should help A LOT. Until then, toodles!

Chapter two: The new queen and the flight

"Hello!" Talina looked up to be saluted by what must be the new Queenrider. She had long blonde hair up in braids, and big brown eyes.

"Hello," Talina said respectfully, as she watched the girl's dragon take flight again and quickly reach the sunning rocks the other dragons usual sprawled upon.

"I am Srene(S-Reen), rider of Linith(Lyn-ith). You are to be the Weyrwoman?" She reached Talina, and they grasped each others arm in the equal gesture.

"Yes, I think so. I'm Talina, rider of Arwith."

"You were the one to Impress Arwith? Wasn't that when they wanted Brekke to re-Impress?"

"Yes," Talina said rather waspishly. She was tired of being constantly compared to that. It was over. Brekke was fine, though always living half of what she was. She no longer wanted to suicide, and F'nor's love kept them together.

"Your queen is to mate soon?" They walked over to the outside porch, just perfectly shady during the noon hour. Talina, playing gracious Weyrwoman(though she really didn't know how) poured some wine(they managed to contrive some Benden) and sat back in chair to regard this new girl.

"When I found out that I was to be the other Queenrider here at the Weyr, I was so excited!" She said, after taking a sip. "As was Linith. A fair few of her clutch mates are here, too, so I'm not entirely alone. How long ago did you Impress?"

"Oh, quite a few turns ago. Arwith has risen before, but sadly Kemeth was scored badly in Threadfall and died along with P'gan." Srene pulled a sad face, but Talina waved her hand. "I really felt no attachment to P'gan. It was just luck that he managed to fly Arwith. And it was his fault that they didn't blink _between _fast enough to avoid the clumps."

"Have you any mind on who you would like to fly her?" Srene gave a giggle.

"No, I really haven't had time to consider it. I have been busy with getting some help for the lower caverns and kitchens, and arranging for wherries and other game for the dragons to be brought to the plateau. Thread is tomorrow. Are you flying?"

"Oh, yes. But, we don't have to fly all the time, do we?"

_I like fighting Thread_Talina caught Linith's sour retort, and Srene sent a hundred apologizes.

"You aren't?" Srene's eyes once again took on the wide look. Talina fidgeted with the glass in her hand, and set it down.

"I do not want to overstrain Arwith. Last time she only clutched thirty. Ramoth's first clutch was forty-one! At least with this clutch, we can finally establish a decent sized weyr, then decide if we should move anyone else in." Talina looked up to see the almost finished weyr, carved into a mountain face in the shape of a half-circle. That lead to the plateau, which dropped off into a large and clear blue lake in which the dragons could bathe.

"I talked to N'bom, K'mit, L'rek, and T'lilhan about whether we should stay here, or try to force the Oldtimers out of Southern. But we agreed they don't have much life left in them. We have ample room here, and when they finally all disband, we can have others moved in there. Besides, we found a hallowed out volcano, not unlike Southern's, and that will serve perfectly for a Hatching Ground."

"Did Arwith's last clutch have a queen?" Srene asked innocently enough.

"No. But I was told that sometimes, they don't clutch queens on their first flight. But, its not like we have a shortage of queens running around."

"I have a twin sister, and she didn't impress with me. Do you think that she could be one of the candidates?"

Talina stood up, and called to Arwith, who quickly came gliding onto the clearing made especially for that purpose. She received her apatite back, and Talina had to make sure that she didn't overstuff herself.

"She was Searched with you?" She asked, as she settled between her two dorsals.

"Yes, and it almost broke her heart that she didn't Impress, and therefore couldn't come with me."

"Where is she now?"

"At Benden, working in the lower caverns. I had to leave Benden and go to Ista because of all the queens." Srene's face took on one of relief and gratitude.

"Well, I guess I can head there. I need to pick up the last remaining things of mine, and I can let Arwith eat there. What is your sister's name?"

"Surend(Sir-end). She has dark hair instead of light, and is maybe a good head taller then me."

"I will have to check this over with the Benden Weyrleaders first, and make sure she isn't one of Ramoth's candidates. We do have enough time to see if she Impresses there. Arwith still has to rise. I think we must wait."

Srene shook her head vigorously. "Is the lake warm? Linith would like to bathe before she takes her afternoon nap."

"Yes, actually. There is always a dragon there, because they love the water so. I think the dragons really like the warmth of the sun down here. I'm still getting used to it."

Talina gave the other weyrwoman a salute, and urged Arwith into flight. They spiraled lazily until they went _between_.

(\/)

N'bom quickly strode into his living quarters, and let out a gust of air.

_That Srene grates my nerves to the bones_! He snarled, exasperated. Geneth slowly stretched from his sleeping position and arched his back before sitting and regarding his rider.

_You do not like her? _Geneth asked, his eyes slowly whirling from his pleasant nap.

"No," N'bom said aloud. "It's just that she is so young, and very…I dunno. I don't think I will let her fly tomorrow. She is still inexperienced. She shouldn't be allowed to even fight at so young an age."

_I have an itch._ He complained, his breath coming out in a whistle._ And you are not Weyrleader yet._

"Do you need oil?" N'bom chose to ignore the dragon's candid thoughts.

_Yes. Oh! Right there_. Geneth sighed as N'bom scratched the flaking spot.

"That's one thing I do not like about the heat down here. You dragons flake too bloody much. I feel sorry for Talina, having to do with her Benden queen."

_Ramoth is a fine queen. And Mnementh a fine bronze. Of course they have fine offspring. Arwith is not quite the size of Ramoth, however._

"Yes, yes, you lazy thing. No dragon is the size of Ramoth. Where is Talina?"

The dragon was silent for a moment, then gave one nod of his head. _She is in Benden, looking for a candidate_ _for a queen egg._

"Counting her eggs before they hatch?" N'bom laughed.

_She is checking to see if she is one of Ramoth's candidates. I think she is looking for the twin of the girl you don't like_.

"Oh shards!" N'bom stalked out of his weyr, irritated, and rather deflated.

(\/)

Talina strode into the queen's weyr at Benden, about to peel off her riding jacket, but quickly put it back on, as the chill of mid-winter hit her bare shoulders.

"Already used to the sun?" Came an amused and dry tone that had to be the Benden Weyrwoman. Talina turned around, and smiled at Lessa.

"Yes! Only thing is, the dragons flake an awful lot. And I have no sympathy for those with smaller dragons. I must find an excuse to thank Ramoth for having such large and sturdy beasts in which it is a pain to rub oil on."

Lessa stared up at Talina, looking squarely into her eyes. After a moment, she finally cracked a smile. "Yes, I think I know the feeling. When Ramoth was growing, I had to rub oil on her every other day. I couldn't fly her yet, so that was the only highlight of my day." Lessa's eyes went distant, and Talina could tell that she was looking through her dragon's eyes, surveying the eggs hardening on the sands.

"I came to ask you about Ramoth's latest clutch." Talina said, after Lessa reemerged from her mind. They went into the council room, where F'lar was looking over his times tables. He looked up briefly, gave a nod of his head, and continued with his reading. Lessa shot him a sour look, but he didn't seem to notice his mate's dissatisfaction. Or if he did, he paid no heed.

"What about it?" Lessa's tone was short.

"Is there a queen?"

"Of course." She rose her head haughtily, and Talina had to stifle a laugh.

"Is one of her candidates a…Surend?"

"I think so…but the girl isn't that bright. Nearly had a fit when her sister Impressed and she didn't. Ramoth doesn't like her around the eggs, because she is dead clumsy. F'lar?"

"Hmm?" F'lar looked up again.

"Surend, the one who's twin Impressed a few turns ago, she didn't Impress Ramoth's last queen either, did she?"

"Er…no."

"Yes, do you think that she would fare better with Arwith?" Lessa stopped, and said to no one in the room, "Its nothing against you, dearest. But you don't like her around your eggs. Arwith might clutch a queen, you never know."

"Did she clutch a queen last time?" F'lar stood up, and settled all the records into a neat pile.

"No," Talina pulled a face.

"Well, maybe because something in the dragon's say we don't exactly need more queens."

_If that is true, then why do I always clutch a queen?_ Came Ramoth's retort.

"Not always, love." Lessa assured her dragon. "Thankfully."

"Well, why do you want her?" F'lar asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I really don't want her. But the other Queenrider in Southern is her twin. Practically needled me into it actually."

"Well, we'll save you some time. If she doesn't Impress here this last time, then she wont be a candidate any more." Lessa shrugged. "But if you want her for the lower caverns after that, you can take her!"

"Thanks, I think?" Talina smiled. She was becoming used to this new role. She wasn't Weyrwoman yet, but she will be. She had to learn to deal with every Weyrleader and Weyrwoman in order to better serve her own inhabitance. Before, she was frightened by the small and strong Lessa. Now, even though Lessa was a good head shorter then her, she considered herself…maybe…an equal. But her ego shot her down, because it was the Benden Weyrleaders who chose her. She didn't fight her way through it all.

_I do not feel right._ Arwith informed Talina. With a gasp, she bid farewell to the Benden Weyrleaders, and quickly ran up the steps from the council room to the queens weyr. She vaulted upon Arwith's neck, and quickly urged her dragon up and _between_.

"The bronzes!" Srene cried when Arwith was back-wining to land.

"Take Linith out of here now!" She cried, jumping down and watching as the four bronzes attacked and bled their kill. Srene just looked at her stupidly, and Talina was now in panic. She wasn't ready for this yet!

"If you don't take Linith out of here now, you will be forever exiled from this weyr!" The voice of N'bom came sharply from behind them. With a confused and hurt look, Srene called for Linith, who quickly came. They rose in the air and disappeared.

"You know what to do?" N'bom asked in a hurried voice, thick with excitement and anticipation.

"Y-yes." Talina stumbled. Her head was slowly becoming hectic. As the building confusion grew, she felt even more lost, so far from home. She felt herself clinging to him, but her sheer force of will allowed her to stand upright once more.

"Go!" T'lilhan urged Talina to the pen where they kept their wild game for the dragons. Arwith's mind was in a jumble as well, and slowly, instinct took over once again. With a surprisingly swift jump, Arwith was in the air and screaming at the other bronzes to move away from the feeding ground. They all dispersed and took to the newly carved ledges.

"Don't let her gorge!" N'bom's ragged voice was in her ear. Talina swayed uncontrollably.

With the bond that took them for life, Talina ordered Arwith to only blood her kill. The dragon, shrieking in defiance and hunger swung her head around to glare at Talina, her large talons ripping open the beasts throat. How she wanted to eat the warm entrails, but again, Talina forced her to only take the blood.

As Arwith finished her third buck, she seemed to grow. In radiance, not from the gorging but from blood that dripped from her muzzle. As she brought down the forth, and sucked it dry, she let out a defiant shriek that almost defined those watching. With the important stroke of her large and strong wings, Arwith was airborne.

And Talina was locked with her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The new Weyrleader

Her eyes snapped open and her heart was steadily slowing down. Sweat seemed to pour from every inch of her body, and she was confused and somehow satisfied.

Talina looked around her darkened weyr. It was almost midnight, she guessed, by the sound of the tropical bugs. With slow movements, so as not to disturb the arm that her head was resting on, she looked over to try and see who had flown her dragon. All she caught was a glimpse of dark brown hair, slightly curly. The head was turned away from her, so she had to try and think back the events of the flight.

Who had flown Arwith?

_You were there, you should know_. Came her dragon's sleepy rejoinder. Talina smiled at that, Arwith's mood matching her rider's satisfaction. Forcing herself to sleep, and reassuring herself that she would find out the new Weyrleader in the morning, Talina fell into a deep slumber.

(\/)

_Wake up!_ Talina slowly opened her eyes, wondering if it was in her head, or someone biding at her to wake. _There are dragons in the sky! _

_What type?_ Talina roused herself to ask.

_N'bom says they are Oldtimers, and they are not happy._

"Shards!" Talina flew out of her bed, and quickly donned the clothes she had been wearing yesterday. The bed and dragon weyr were empty, and she had trouble hiding her dismay. She ran into the bathing room to see one of the riders with his back turned to her, quickly washing his face.

"N'bom?" Talina asked hesitantly. He turned, gave her a nod, then started to dress.

"There are Oldtimers," He started.

"Arwith says they are not happy."

"Yes, and so do you think you two could slip out? Go somewhere, like Benden, or any place. I've already sent out most of my wing, and so we are going to meet them halfway. Say we are looking for fire-lizard eggs. That would bode well then them knowing we have a full blown Weyr down here."

"I refuse to leave my Weyr just to placate a few Oldtimers!" Talina cried indignantly. Arwith gave a challenging roar, and Geneth gave a brassy bugle, almost a command to quiet. The queen dragon gave another warble, but settled back down in her weyr.

"What do you propose to do then, Weyrwoman?" The tone in N'bom's voice made her wince. The way he said her title, it was mocking.

"I am tired of running from these Oldtimers! The time has come that we should no longer fear them. We have almost a hundred dragons, all fit and able. Their beasts are dying away. Call in support from Ista and Fort Weyr. They will help us. I know N'ton will, and of course, D'ram holds ill will to his own kind, and their entirely hidebound ways. Don't placate them any longer!"

"Well said, Weyrwoman," N'bom gave a bow of his head. Talina, irritated that she had no time in which to get to know these bronze riders, shuffled her feet, suddenly embarrassed that the two had such an intimate, and almost savagely feral night. She was rather glad that it was N'bom, and not L'rek, K'mit, or T'lilhan. Those three were so…power hungry. Yes, that was the right word for it. N'bom was the only one she could tolerate. But…oh she missed her J'llon!

"Would you please arose the Weyrs then?" N'bom stroked her out of her reverie, and she shook her head, trying to dispel thoughts of her lost one.

N'bom noticed that her eyes were slightly wet, and wondered if she was regretting the night they had. He knew that his Geneth would fly Arwith, and he was rather glad. He would have hated to be taking orders from the other bronze riders. He knew that if they really tried, he and Talina could be close. Could be Weyrleaders and lifelong mates, just like F'lar and Lessa. Their dragon's mating was almost as extravagant and wild as Ramoth and Mnementh's first. He simply had to win her over. She could be a powerful person. Last night was not simply all dragon roused, he realized. He had wanted Talina since the day that he had seen her lazily descend from the sky for the first time.

"N'ton's Lioth said they will be sending out a few wings shortly. And D'ram's Tiroth says that they can spare a hundred dragons."

"Good. You are right, Talina," The way he said her name made her start, and she tried to search his face for any signs of emotion. She saw none, but the tone in his voice said otherwise. "The days of tiptoeing around the Oldtimers have finally come to an end."

(\/)

Talina slowly walked outside the Weyr, and onto the plateau, her gaze lifting to the sky. Around ten to twenty dragons were hovering, waiting for the occupants of the Weyr to recognize their presence. She instantly noted that at the head was Loranth, ridden by Mardra. Of course she would be leading any rebellion. Her mate has just died, and she would be wrought with grief. For a second, Talina felt empathy for her, but then quelled it.

_Arwith, love, please ask Loranth why they are here._ Talina sighed.

_She says that her rider is not happy. Why aren't they happy?_ Arwith sounded truly puzzled. Talina took in a breath, and slowly dispelled it. N'bom came to her side, and after the reinforcements from Fort and Ista were carefully hidden in the Hatching Ground, they signaled for the riders to land.

"Why weren't we alerted there was to be another Weyr?" Mardra spoke as soon as Loranth landed. She did not dismount, and so her dragon could not make way for more then four more dragons to land. Two bronzes, a brown, and a blue.

"We weren't aware that we needed to ask your permission." Talina said evenly, not at all daunted. There were close to two hundred dragons, all well hidden in the Grounds and other side of the mountain. Those who belonged to the Weyr were perched on their ledges.

"I would think that common courtesy is due, for if not for us, Benden would have failed along with their dragons. We saved your sorry hides!"

"And you had ever honor, until you botched it by not accepting change!" N'bom roared. Geneth gave a loud bugle, answered by the two bronzes.

"How did you know we were here?" Talina asked, fuming. "We are inland, and more east."

"Funny thing, that." S'lem, the rider of the brown said. "I was patrolling around the area, trying to see if anyone was trying to filch fire lizard eggs, and what should I see? A spectacular mating flight. Naturally I followed the dragons back here."

"I suggest you leave." N'bom said, his voice calmer.

"We will not leave until everyone of you is sent North blubbering!"

Talina gave the signal, and all the dragons, hidden and not, roared. It was deafening, and the newly Impressed fire lizards took off _between_.

"This is not over." Mardra snarled, and Loranth hunched down to spring up into the air and once they were air-born disappeared.

"Her dragon is more grey then gold," Someone behind Talina remarked.

"Alright, people, go back to your work! We have Thread this afternoon. Arwith, tell the others they may return now, and thank them. Now, those who are going to fight need to start getting your fire-stone stacks in order!" Talina had to shout at the top of her lungs to be heard, but after Arwith gave a loud and threatening warble, they quieted and hastened to their tasks.

_Love, I am so sorry this had to happen after your flight. Are you hungry? _She added, as she noticed that the golden queen was a little dull.

_Ravenous. Geneth says I can have his share_. She added, smug.

"Oh go off you greedy thing!" Talina smiled after her as she hop-flew over to the Feeding Ground and singled out a large fat buck.

"Are you flying?" N'bom asked, as Talina made her way back to her weyr. _Their_ weyr, she reminded herself.

"No, I don't think so. Arwith will be dead tired after she feeds, and someone who can relay messages should be here in case the Oldtimers come back. I also need to see about Srene and all that nonsense. How long until Ramoth's clutch hatches?"

"Oh, should be within this week." N'bom tried to count. "I'm not sure. Are you certain you want that girls twin here? Srene is almost unbearable."

"Nonetheless. I wont bring her down here until I see Arwith's clutch. I talked to F'lar and Lessa, and they said that the queens somehow know that more queens aren't a necessity. Some sort of instinct. And its true. There are four junior queens at Benden alone. We might bring in one more, because we have two more weyrs left. That is, if Arwith clutches a queen. If not, I heard that Fort is laden with them."

"Alright." N'bom felt as if he should say more. Already, they were acting like Weyrleaders. He was amazed at how quickly Talina had adapted to that role. It was shown in the way she ordered everyone about just a few moments ago. Now, they were standing in their weyr, having a conversation about their dragon's offspring.

"I'm not entirely awake…" Talina said in his silence. "_Klah_?"

(\/)

Srene sat moodily staring at the ocean. Linith was happily splashing about in the water, with Srene's blue fire lizard. Of course she would be sent away. Of course Arwith rose to mate before Linith. Of course Talina was Weyrwoman. Of course she was second best…again.

She had left her small craft hold almost three Turns ago. She had been Searched for Benden Weyr by the handsome F'nor. Another disappointment had loomed, because he was already matched with that Brekke, who's queen died, and they would never be parted. Her life seemed to pick up when she Impressed the first queen egg in a few turns. But it was dragged down once again when her sister, Surend didn't Impress. And how would she? There was only one queen egg, and only one girl could Impress. Sometimes, the greens went for girls, but Surend had nothing, and vowed she would stay at Benden until she Impressed a _queen_.

_Ramoth's eggs are almost hardened,_ Linith said lazily, were she wallowed in the small cove. Her bright blue-green eyes were just above the water, and whirling slowly. Srene winced, trying to keep her thoughts away from her dragon, who always became upset when she did.

"Yes…and that Talina did say if her Arwith clutched a queen, she would allow Surend to be a candidate."

_What if the dragons do not Search her though?_

"Well…she was Searched once, and boys who are Searched usually stay at the Weyr until they Impress, or become too old. But F'lar allows for older boys."

_Do not worry about your twin. Can you come scrub my back? _Srene smiled at the plea, and after shedding her clothing, quickly waded into the water to do just so.


End file.
